descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemma Cavataio
' ' Gemma Cavataio, the first born of Lauda Cavataio and Cameron Centurion and her mother's heiress. Near Human of parents both altered through the Force, Gemma is a child of potential, unique among her Cavataio bloodline. Physical Appearance To be added... Personality The firstborn of Lauda Cavataio, a child born when the young Witch was barely in her twenties. Pressed with the role of a mother she wasn't quite ready for, it was more than just plain luck that Gemma became the woman she would be. Strong, confidant, hungry for knowledge much like her mother, Gemma understood things early on and progressed quite well just like her mother did at her age. Though her genetic make up makes her a combination of both parents, she is her own person between them and among all the Cavataio among which she grew up with. Just in her thinking and quick on feet, Gemma is her mother's prodigy without question. Her connection with the Force manifested quickly and progressed in a steady and strong pace while her Witch training took its natural course. In a lot of ways, she is the better and younger version of her own mother though in a lot of ways, she is unique to her own self. Gemma understands the difference between her and her other siblings, she's fully aware that she is her mother's heiress though it's something that she'd grown up with, what makes her ambitious and eager to learn more in order to never disappoint her elders. She believes in pushing herself over the limits to achieve greater things. Much like her mother, Gemma is fiercely loyal to her parents and family, protective of those around her. Though she doesn't understand her siblings most times, she would still protect them without hesitation. Theme songs * light 'em up * I'm a Witch Personal Connections Lauda Cavataio - Cameron Centurion - Mira Cavataio - Mirus Cavataio - La'Ca Cavataio - Blade Peacecraft - Celeste Cavataio - Petra Cavataio - Personal Possessions To be added... Training and Education Force Powers and Spells To be added... Other Education To be added... Training Information Masters * Lauda Cavataio * Cameron Centurion Mentors To be added... Family and Companions To be added... Biography Heir to the Throne Death and the Maiden The world was never meant to meet Gemma Cavataio. Her mother, Lauda had brought her first pregnancy almost to its end only to fall screaming at high noon weeks before her child was due. Throughout the childbirth, the healers had been convinced something was terribly wrong with the child and they could not be sure the child would be born alive. Lauda remained in pain until the early hours of the next morning, screaming and twisting in pain. And in the end, when they were sure nothing could be done, Gemma came into the world kicking and screaming, covered in blood. The whole event convinced the healers a fighter was born. A fighter with darker skin and eyes that glowed green and silver at the same time much like her father's. Children of the Damned Gemma was four when her mother gave birth to the twins. Mira and Mirus seemed adorable to the small child but her keep mind quickly understood something that would forever be branded on her mind - the twins were different. She couldn't understand how different or what it meant even but she knew. Still, Gemma, much like her own mother, loved her siblings because they were blood and tried helping her mother to take care of them which mostly resulted in adorable moments of her carrying her them and the slaves taking them away from her. Night of the Comet Unlike for most children, Lauda chose a night for her daughter's Trial by Fire. She was five then and a comet had just passed through the sky, seemingly blessing the evening of the event. Gemma was given the Arrows of Fire I spell by her mother which she memorized within an hour as per tradition. She then cast spell, the little uneven arrows traveling from the candlelight. Following the first successful spell, Lauda taught the child Force Crush I by giving her the words and having the child repeat it after her, just as it had been done for her so many years ago. Once again, Gemma succeeded though the result originally surprised her, a small rock shattering into a million pieces. Last, she was given to learn Spell of Focus and then the Warding Spell. Having learned the advanced form of magic, Gemma used the power to ward off her own mother's arrows which she found were far more precise than her own. To be continued... Category:Near Human Category:Human/Near Human Hybrid Category:Dathomir Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Initiate Category:Witch Category:Family of Darkness Category:Cavataio Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Force User Category:Female Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Character Category:Morte Clan Category:Royalty Category:Starkiller Family Category:Sognoterra Category:Ferro